The Sisters Glass
by freelikedobby
Summary: At age 14, Hermione Granger didn't expect to lose so much in one day; her title, her family, her identity, her friends, and her life. Join Hermione and her cousins, Daphne and Astoria, on a quest for answers, vengeance, and the assassins' heads. Re-upload from lyrqmlfoy. **Not stolen. This is our fic.
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer:** Most rights go to J.K. Rowling but the other rights go to us and lyrqmlfoy for creating the cover pic. This used to be on lyrqmlfoy's account (when we had a joint account) but now we are adding it to here as we were the ones who actually wrote the fic. Anyways, enjoy!

~Foreword~

Dearest Reader,

I have decided to recount the events of the past, in the hopes that you will understand why I had to do the things that I have done regarding my quest. My time is coming as I am off to Castrum Proditor within the year, which may end up as my final resting spot in my search for answers, vengeance, and my enemies' heads. Farewell, for now, dear reader.

Sincerely,

Miala Gareth, formerly known as Hermione Granger

 **A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed! For the rest of these chapters, just use the disclaimer from the beginning as a reference unless we add something from somewhere else. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **-Blue and Faith**


	2. Year 0 Day 1

**Disclaimer:** see foreword

Year: 0 Day: 1

 _They're coming for you. They're coming, my sister._ The voice grows more frantic. _They're coming! THEY'RE COMING!_ Shuddering, I let out an unearthly scream. "Mama! Papa! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Before, they would come, rushing to my side; my mama holding me close to her chest, and my papa stroking my chestnut curls, until I fell back asleep, and had better dreams. Before, I would have that dream, and no more. But now, now they're gone. Gone since yesterday. Now, I face these terrors on my own, not as the same girl I was, but a new one. A betrayed one. A shattered one. A broken one. But one ready for vengeance. This time, I dream yet again, a second dream of sorts. But this dream isn't really a dream; this dream is a memory. A memory that I gained yesterday. A memory of my parents' murder. A bullet to my papa's head and a knife to my mama's heart. This time, I have no one to soothe me, no one to help. At least, not yet. If I can fight and make it through the night without _them_ finding me, then maybe I can make it to Daphne, my cousin, and Severus, my advisor. Or at least, that's what the gods said.

With a new urge to survive in order to avenge the untimely death of my parents, I chant myself to sleep, if only to find Daphne.

 **A/N. Sorry for the short chapter, but that is the way we previously wrote it and how it flows with the storyline, so there isn't much we can do about it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and feel free to give us suggestions for both our writing and Miala's journey.**

 **-Blue and Faith**


	3. Year 0 Day 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: see foreword**

Year: 0 Day: 2

As the sun rises, I say farewell to my house (Palatium Vitrum), collect a few items, then Apparate to Daphne's house, Palatium Crystalla. Within minutes, I am transported to a large castle inlaid with shiny moonstones set along marble. "Daphne?" I call. No answer. "Severus?" I try. "Astoria?" Again, no answers from either of them. Walking hurriedly to the massive front door of the castle, I feel a sharp tug on my arm, which causes me to trip over my feet, and land on the ground. Two beady black eyes watch me from under a large, neatly-trimmed hedge.

"Severus?" I whisper.

"You really must learn to be quieter, Miss Granger. These are dangerous times."

I chuckle.

"Listen very carefully, okay, Hermione?"

I nod my head in response.

"You see that large crack in the castle wall? Put your fingers on it and push to the left three times, then the right once. Then, similar to Apparition, you will get inside the base."

Following his directions, I push the crack three times to the left and once to the right, and find myself in a narrow hall lit by torches.

Landing on the floor, I grunt as a weight tackles me and smashes me into a large hug.

"Hermione!" my cousin squeals. She looks the same as always, with wavy, blonde hair, indigo eyes, and a smile, though her smile wears a thousand sorrows.

"Daphne," I ask softly. "Your parents…?"

"Dead," says Severus. "Everyone without magic is dead."

My eyes well up. Death's hand slaps me in the face once more, providing me with a wake up call. It still feels so impossible. Our parents, powerful kings and queens, are dead. Slaughtered by the weapons of the Proditor. "How's Astoria?" I ask.

"Alive," responds Severus. "But from what I understand, she is no longer Astoria Greengrass."

"That is correct," replies Daphne. "The gods have brought us all back to this earth, for revenge. But the cost is that we are no longer are true selves. We must learn to live with who we are now."

"Yes, and on top of that, the Proditor are on the lookout for survivors. Your bodies are duplicates, but you will still need new identities. Names have great power, so we shall perform the binding ceremony, which will help you access your magic again by receiving a new name and accepting a new purpose. Princesses, you will also need to finish your training to fulfill the gods' purpose for you. We will be on the lookout for other survivors. You two will need to become spies so you can try to save as many people as you can. Now, we shall begin."

Breathing in deeply, Severus began to chant, "O Gods above, you have taken these girls away from your home and back into this harsh world, in order to fulfill your orders and have balance once more. I ask that you give the princesses new names and give them full extent of their powers." Severus paused for a second, receiving instruction from the gods on how to proceed. "Princess Hermione, you will now be known as Miala Gareth, spy and assassin for Lux.

A pale, silvery-blue tint flew out of both Severus' and my wand, and bound itself to me.

"You, Princess Daphne, are Kalea Kastille, spy and assassin for Lux."

The binding process repeated itself.

"And young Princess Astoria, is Veronique Kastille, spy and assassin for Lux."

A trail of magic wove down the hallway, binding to Astoria, now Veronique.

"Do you accept your reincarnation and purpose in life?"

We nodded and replied, "I do."

"Together, I name you three the Sisters Glass, reincarnated by the gods in the search for answers, vengeance, and the murderers' heads. In this process, you are bound to each other and to the kingdom of Vitrum, in the hopes that you can restore eventual order to the chaos we are in. In the hopes that you may rule again and save us all."

"Come, princesses," Severus orders us. "We must visit Veronique to complete the ritual."

Along the journey, we stop at the library, where Severus grabs a large, leather-bound book, and a few doors later, we arrive at Veronique's room. Veronique lies on the bed, brown hair spread around her, and amber eyes narrowed and hardened with more hate than an eleven year old should have. Immediately, she speaks. "I accept the duties handed to me, and to my sisters." With those words, a shimmering figure appears in the corner of the room. With a snap, the three of us are surrounded again by the pale glow, this time with thin ropes of light binding our arms and legs together, though we feel nothing. "The light will fade this time tomorrow," it says. "I wish you luck for the coming years. You must stay strong and stay together. That is the only way to restore balance." Quivering, the figure fades, until it is only Veronique, Kalea, Severus, and I in the room.

 **A/N. Here is the promised longer chapter (although not by much). As always, leave suggestions for this story. Faith is currently developing a Divergent fic. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Blue and Faith**


	4. Year 0 Day 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: see foreword**

Year: 0 Day: 2 Part: 2

"Veronique, you remember this book?" Severus asks, gently.

"I do. It is the Livre Galen, yes? We used it to find the Yule presents that Gavin Douglas stole."

"So you remember its uses as well?" I cut in.

"Yes," she answers. "With the right incantation, you can locate missing items and see their surroundings; pinpointing exactly where they are. It's quite useful, actually."

Daphne, or should I say Kalea, gets straight to the point. "How will that help us?" she curses angrily. "I doubt anyone will have any noteworthy or traceable items on them."

"Princess Veronique, you've missed a crucial point." Now addressing Kalea, Severus responds, "The Livre Galen can track people as well, so long as they do not have protective spells that work directly against it, or its sibling books. In our case, we have one of the only ones in its collection that can also track whether or not a person is up with the gods, still on this planet, or in the Underworld."

Frowning, Kalea asks, "Severus, in case you haven't noticed, our old identities are dead, so where would we be found? Here, in Miala's case, Palatium Vitrum, or with the gods?"

"Well Kalea, there are two separate incantations that work for the 'dead'. You can either find the location of their dead bodies, or find out where their souls/identities went in the afterlife, so to speak. In your cases, however, you are not the people you were at the time of your deaths, as you and all others with magic who were killed were brought back from the dead. When the binding spell is cast, you become whoever the gods wish you to be named, and you gain a new purpose in life, so you can no longer be tracked as your old selves, but must be tracked by your new identity. Therefore, your old selves would be found in heaven and either Palatiums Vitrum or Crystalla, and your new selves could be found here if we did not have magic that wards against these books."

"So our friends could have already been bound?" I question. "Because if they were, then how on earth would we find them?"

"No," Severus tells us. "Only Albus Dumbledore and I were allowed by the gods to bind, and as far as I know, Albus is dead." A niggling thought wormed its way into Severus' head, but he waved it away hastily. _Hm,_ he thought second guessing himself. _Perhaps it would do no harm to check._

"Who do we want to find first?" asks Veronique.

"Harry and Ron," I blurt. "I need to know if my friends survive or were reincarnated."

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom," adds Veronique.

Kalea stays quiet for a moment then whispers, "Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott."

"We will start from there, then," Severus murmurs.

"Wait!" Kalea interjects. "We need someone else to train us, Severus. Not that you're not good, but you always had help when you taught at Regium."

"Then I suppose I shall find Professor McGonagall."

Severus turns to the Livre Galen and with his wand, he shouts, "McGonagall inveniet!" A hologram of McGonagall in chains and a dirty robe glows from out of the book. Next to her stands a boy who appears to be our age with curly brown hair.

"Theo!" Kalea squeals. Her face turns fearful. "Severus, they're in Crabbe Domum! The Crabbes support the Proditor!"

"Calm down Kalea," Severus orders. "The Crabbes are brainless idiots; the most they can do is chain their prisoners up as they are too imbecilic to know how to torture. _And,_ " he continues, "Crabbe Domum is in Ustrina, on the other side of the part that was ruled by the Prewetts. Ustrina is only two kingdoms away, so we won't have much Apparating to do."

"Um, Severus," I say slowly, "How are we going to break them out?"

Severus sighs. "I had forgotten," he admits, "that you three hadn't finished your training at Regium. "I suppose I will have to train you so you can actually utilize the new powers instilled in you by the gods."

Veronique quickly casts the spell for her friends and Pansy Parkinson. "Luna Lovegood invenient! Neville Longbottom invenient! Pansy Parkinson invenient!" Images of Luna, Neville, and Pansy pop up so all of us can see them. Luna sits in a dungeon with Nymphadora Tonks, a Regium alumni, talking about who knows what. In the center of the dungeon walls lies the Goyle family crest next to the Trica symbol. Neville Longbottom stands alone in a castle holding cell until a guard comes in and gives him a magic brochure. "The boss is generous," he says. "You have three years exactly to decide". It reads, "Join the Proditor army or Die Escaping". Neville grimaces then begins pacing back and forth. Finally, my gaze turns to Pansy Parkinson, who is sitting with her back turned to a redheaded girl; Ginny Weasley. A single glass window allows the girls to stare at the only other view in the room, the ocean.

Veronique immediately sneers, "We need to get Pansy out of there, out of Gibbon Domum. She's stuck with _Ginny Weasley."_

"Do not fear, Veronique," Severus soothes. "We will retrieve all of them. First, we will rescue Theodore and Professor McGonagall from Crabbe Domum in Ustrina, then we will rescue Pansy and that Ginny girl from Gibbon Domum in Aecor, which isn't that far, then Neville who I believe is in Crouch Domum in Campe, then Luna and Nymphadora from Goyle Domum; they should be fine for now. Remember though, princesses, the virtue called patience. It will take a lot of time to train you so this could take several years. We should start as soon as possible."

Before we leave, I pull out my wand and point to the Livre Galen. "Ronald Weasley invenient! Harry Potter invenient!" The holograms show up, bringing back the boys' locations. Ron lies unbreathing on the ground in his bedroom, and Harry, well Harry is walking into a castle. Not just any castle though, cause _that_ would be too easy, but no, he is walking, bound, into Castrum Proditor, in other words, the headquarters of the Proditor.

"Miala," Severus whispers. "I'm afraid there is no way to save your friends."

"Then I suggest we start training. I vow to the gods that the name Miala Gareth will be feared by all the land, even the Proditor. I _will_ avenge the deaths of my friends and parents, even if I die trying."

 **A/N. What's up guys, it's Faith here! Hope you liked this chapter, because there'll be more chapters to come! :)**


	5. Year 0 Day 4

**Disclaimer: see foreword**

Year: 0 Day: 4

"Aagh," I scowl, after Severus knocks aside my Protego. We had been training for two days without much progress.

"Princesses," Severus says. "You are the princesses of Vitrum, yes?" he retorts. "If you truly are, then you need to harness the Vitrum magic! Not just some simple Regium spells. You three were blessed by the gods _twice_ and you can't seem to harness _one bit_ of the Vitrum powers. Unbelievable."

Kalea glares at him. "What are we supposed to do? Pull glass out of the sky?" she spits.

"YES!" Severus is screaming now. "You should be able to summon shards of glass and throw with precise aim at your targets. You should be able to distort what people see, you should be able to mimic others' powers, and you should be able to set things on fire!" he yells maniacally.

"Geez, Severus," I say, "if you had said that in Regium then I would've paid more attention.

The girls laugh while Severus's face contorts into a pout.

"I'm serious though," Severus replies. "All the kingdoms have magic sacred to them, whether it is useful or not. Also, did I mention you could shape glass?"

"Pansy and Ginny Weasley would love that," Veronique mutters, rolling her eyes. "We better hide that from them or else they would force us to do that the _entire_ day."

"Well," Severus starts. "You can summon glass telekinetically, with your wand, or build it out of nothing the same way. The other powers, on the other hand, require more skill and refinement. Distorting and mimicking can be done with a wand, but is easiest if you do it by telepathic means, and burning needs an immense amount of anger or irritation to do at first, but after that it comes much easier."

Through Severus' speech, Veronique did everything that he listed. She summoned glass from the wall; built another piece of glass out of nothing; distorted our view of the room, turning it into Regium; mimicked Severus talking, and at the very end, set Severus' robes on fire.

"Impressive Veronique," I giggled. "Though I must say, I kind of want to learn how to mimic like you do." At that, Kalea burst into laughter, quickly masking it in a cough at an angry look from Severus.

Sarcastically, Severus drawls, "It's good to see that _someone's_ a natural at this."

"Remind me why we like him?" Kalea asks.

"We don't," I reply.

A little bit upset that Severus can talk to us in that manner, though we are no longer true princesses, I channel all my rage and vexation into my hands, which start to emanate a harsh, red glow and let go of all the feelings, in Severus's direction, of course. Kalea releases her pent-up feelings at the same time, and Severus goes up in flames.

"It's nice to have an outlet now, isn't it, 'lea?" I ask, faking innocence.

"Indeed," she grins, eyes flashing.

Severus snarls at us, taking out his wand and extinguishing the fire. "If I wasn't so upset, then _maybe_ I would be proud that you can _finally_ do something as simple as starting a fire, but I am EXTREMELY upset and you three are LUCKY that I am one of the few people who know how to extinguish a fire!" he pouts.

"So good job?" Kalea examines carefully, testing to see how mad Severus _actually_ is.

"Yes," he sighs, defeated. "If you can master _all_ of your powers, then there is a small chance that I will actually let you become spies and rescue some more of your stupid little friends."

Simultaneously, the three of us grin. We are _finally_ on our way to start saving our friends.

Meanwhile, in Castrum Proditor, two boys await their master. One will assume the title of prince, and the other, the true prince, will wait in the shadows until it is time. A line of guards marches into the hall in which they wait. The guards lead them to the throne room where an old man, albeit a powerful one awaits their presence.

"Master," the first boy says.

"Grandfather," the other whispers.

 **A/N. Dun dun dun! Can you guys guess who the grandsons are? Anyways, here's a shorter filler chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Blue and Faith**


	6. Year 0 Day 32

**Disclaimer: see foreword**

Year: 0 Day: 32

After a month of training, Severus has finally deemed our powers as 'acceptable'. He tells us that we can break into Crabbe Domum soon, but we need more gear and disguises as we are supposed to be dead. Walking us into the library, Severus shoves one of the bookcases aside, then leads us into a dark room. "Lumos," he whispers. Instead of lighting the tip of his wand, the whole room brightens as a row of glass chandeliers turns on. Along the walls, open doors showcase several closets filled with clothes, in an organized manner. Each of the doors is labeled: balls, gear, weapons, disguises, casual, shoes, accessories, etc. Severus walks into the door that is labeled 'disguises'.

"Girls, as no one else knows your new identities, you are free to look however you wish, though you must appear to be somewhat different, alright? You can also choose to make your new appearance permanent or temporary, but when we break out McGonagall and Theodore, most people will expect you to have the same appearance."

Daphne runs out of the disguise room, only to come back wearing a fitted jumpsuit made of a silky material that moved with her. "I love it!" Daphne twirls around in circles, showing off the long, indigo cloak that blended in with her surroundings at will. Apparently, while she had run off, Daphne had also grabbed herself some weapons. Two silver, pointed daggers were sheathed in her soundless leather boots, and four more were sheathed in her sleeves and hip pockets.

"You can't even tell you _have_ weapons on you!" I exclaim, impressed, while Veronique squeals, "You can turn invisible!" Severus is less than impressed. "Why did I allow fourteen year olds and twelve year olds to have weapons in the first place?"

Kalea turns to him and remarks, "I don't know, why did you let some kids get suited up with all of these cool gadget thingies?" Severus opened his mouth to intervene when Kalea cut him off by exclaiming, "Never mind that, I'm never going to take this off! It's so cool!"

Next, Kalea turns her eyes a silvery-blue color and her hair a titanium blonde. Her hair grows until it reaches the middle of her back and she asks, "What do you think?"

As I am about to answer, Veronique cuts me off and replies, "I think it's our turn!" Veronique grabs my hand and drags me into the disguise room and she hurls some maroon colored fabric at my face. "Put that on!" she says. "It will look great!"

I laugh as she pushes me into one of the huge changing rooms. "You should get a forest green," I tell her. She dashes off while I change. My outfit is practically the same as Kalea's, though my cloak doesn't turn me invisible; rather it teleports me to a different location to escape danger.

"Whoa," I whisper.

"Miala," Daphne singsongs, "don't forget your appearance and weapons!"

 _Right,_ I think to myself. Quickly, I turn my eyes into a deadly hazel-gold and my hair into a rich, wavy, cinnamon brown with golden highlights.

Hurriedly, I walk out of the room to show my sisters my new appearance.

" _Now_ you look like a Miala," Kalea tells me.

Veronique walks out of the changing room a few doors down and I am floored. She followed my suggestion of a forest green suit but paired it with a wolf cloak instead. Her hair turned into a dark chocolate brown, so dark it almost appears black. To make the look even more powerful, she put copper highlights in her hair and turned her eyes a green to match her outfit.

"Perfect!" Kalea inputs. "What do your cloaks do?"

"Mine teleports me," I state proudly.

Veronique responds, "Mine turns everything dark and only the few people that I choose are able to see clearly."

"Impressive," Kalea says. "You guys need weapons."

We follow Kalea into the weapon room which has every single weapon imaginable. Veronique's eye goes immediately to a glimmering copper bow with a quiver of matching arrows. Next to it lies a trio of silver throwing stars which Kalea picks up. I glance around the room, stopping when I see something protruding out of a boulder. Hesitantly, I check it out. The 'something' sticking out is actually a gleaming sword that reads 'For the Worthy' on the hilt. _Huh,_ I think to myself. _That's strange._ Shrugging, I grab the sword's hilt and pull it up, up, up, and out of the boulder.

A dreamy voice next to me says, "Dusophine has chosen you. She is a good sword and will help you in battle. Take good care of her, dear Miala. Toodle-oo!" The voice stops.

 _What the heck?_ I ask myself, shaking my head in disbelief. _What_ was _that?!_

Kalea spots me, "Oh hey, Veronique! Look what Miala found! She found a giant sword!"

Severus whips his head around the doorframe. "What giant sword?" he asks hurriedly.

"Apparently it's called Dusophine," I shrug. "I don't know what meaning it has, if it even has any meaning at all."

"Interesting," Severus says, a little too casually.

"Severus," I warn, "what is your interest in this sword?"

Sighing, Severus replies, "All right, all right. It's a legendary sword. According to legend, this sword was the one to harness the powers from all eighteen kingdoms. Unfortunately, the sword could not find the Pacem and Proditor powers, so it was unable to defeat the Proditor.

"How am _I_ supposed to find someone from _Pacem_ where _EVERYONE WAS SLAUGHTERED!_ " I scowl, frustrated. "There were no survivors from the Pacem attacks thirteen years ago. Except for, wait could it be?"

Kalea answers, "It _has_ to be. Harry Potter _has_ to be the legendary prince of Pacem! Nobody knew where he was from, only that he was orphaned when he was one. That lines up with the Pacem attacks perfectly!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Veronique cuts in. "We can't just run and get Harry; he's in Castrum Proditor."

"Yes," Severus says sadly. "We would have to build up a trained army of magic-wielding spies in order to defeat the Proditor. It would take at least ten years."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask. " _This_ was our purpose. To restore balance. We need to build up that army, rescue Harry, put him back on the Pacem throne, and defeat the Proditor! Severus," I ask again. "How long until we can rescue Professor McGonagall and Theo?"

"Two weeks time," he replies. "As soon as you three learn how to use your weapons."

Veronique leads the way out of the weapons room.

In the training room, Severus presses on a button that reveals several training dummies that are charmed to move. He changes the lighting so there are several shadows to hide in, but still a lot of light.

Pulling out her daggers, Kalea hurls each of them at different training dummies while using her cloak to turn her invisible. Only two of them hit their targets, although one of the two was thrown hard enough to cut a dummy's head off.

"That is the equivalent of a D in Regium," snaps Severus.

Kalea snarls in reply.

"Veronique, you try."

Loading her new copper bow with a matching arrow, Veronique pulls back and launches an arrow into a dummy's chest, followed by an arrow in a dummy's head, and another in a dummy's leg.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kalea's throwing stars slice through the air and land in similar positions on three other dummies.

With a wave of his wand, Severus writes a gigantic 'P' in the air. "P for pathetic, P for poor, and P for the petty princesses don't know how to fight!" he jeers.

Bubbling with anger, I whip out Dusophine and swiftly hack all the remaining dummies into dozens of pieces.

A friendly yet unfamiliar voice calls out, "I haven't felt this good in years!"

Confused, I stop swinging Dusophine.

Grumbling, the voice complains, "Why'd you stop?"

Veronique asks, "Is it just me or can Dusophine talk?"

The voice protests, "Of course I can talk! And don't you dare call me Dusophine again!"

"Then what shall we call you?" I inquire, more than a little concerned for my wellbeing.

Proudly, Dusophine proclaims, "Finn or Finnley!"

"Okay then, Finn," I say, uncertain. "So, uh, any other random stuff you can do?"

"I can do this," Finn suggests, and starts whistling a tune.

"Anything useful?" I correct.

"Well, they're kinda hard to explain, but I can show you in battle. I can help harvest the kingdoms' powers though."

"How do we do that?" Severus cuts in.

If Finn had eyes, I'm certain he would have rolled them at how eager Snape sounded.

"Hm, let's see," he begins. "If someone uses a spell or some kind of other magic on me, or you, Miala, then I will be able to absorb and collect it. You can also just touch the person with me or on your own, and I will be able to absorb the portion of the power I need. However, you must be touched or hit by a spell from at least eighteen people, one from each kingdom. Once I have all the powers, then I will need you to wield me, say a certain incantation, and then you must defeat both leaders of the Proditor. I'll also get more powerful with the more spells that hit me."

"Two questions," Severus immediately says.

"What are they?" Finn asks impatiently. _Man, I think I could definitely bond with this sword._ I grin.

"Firstly, can you harness the magic from someone whose parents come from two kingdoms?"

"Yep."

"And also, more importantly, what do you mean when you say, 'there are TWO Proditor leaders?!'"

"Mmhmm," Finn answers. "The leader and his two protégés; although only one of his pupils is _truly_ part of the Proditor."

Severus's oily skin turns paler than usual. "How do you know all of this?" he asks Finn.

"I learned it from the gods, who learned it from my sister, Lorelei, who learned it from our brother, Althalos, who learned it from our mother, Maerwynn, who learned it from our cousin, Anastas, who is working for an unwilling Proditor guard they call Robin Farrow. He's pretty high up in the ranks cause the bad protégé keeps upgrading his title, which poor Robin doesn't like. Apparently, Robin doesn't like the bad protégé or the king, so he's a spy now. And before you ask, Severus, cause I know you will, I trust the gods, Lorelei, Althalos, Maerwynn, Anastas, and even Robin with all I've got, and yes, Severus, my family and I are telepathic. I'll keep updating as I get more information, Miala."

"You know what?" Kalea replies. "I think we need to get back to training, cause after all, we're rescuing Theo and Professor McGonagall in two weeks, right?"

"Sounds like a plan."

 **A/N. The next chapter is their first mission! Finally! Anyways, here is the longer chapter, as promised, and is by far the longest I have written so far for TSG. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and** ** _please, please, please_** **review and possibly favorite or follow the story. Either way, thanks for even reading it! Hope you enjoyed and be sure to look out for the next chapter, which may take a little longer and will most likely be released in a couple different parts, like Day 2. Bye for now!**

 **-Blue**

 **Beta credits: Faith**

 **Be on the look out for the prologue of Faith's Divergent fanfic which is about what Divergent would be like from the viewpoint of Tobias' little sister, Arabella, or Ella (an OC).**

 **Also, if you've spotted a little foreshadowing, hold on to that. It will be extremely vital for some of the later chapters (although much, much, much later).**

 **Ok. Bye for real this time.**


	7. Year 0 Day 46

**Disclaimer: see foreword**

Year: 0 Day: 46

At last, the two weeks of training are over, and Severus gives us an 'O' in our weaponry and magic training, and we are able to utilize our cloaks in ways that surprise him every time. Dressing in our suits and cloaks, my sisters and I grab onto Severus, who in turn, Apparates us to the kingdom in between Vitrum and Ustrina, called Valens.

Valens is 'the home of the brave'. Literally. Valens translates to brave in one of our ancestors' languages, and people live in Valens, like Ron's siblings and dad, thus creating the name, 'the home of the brave.' Valens is one of the neutral kingdoms, so the kingdom wasn't completely annihilated by the Proditor, like our kingdom, Vitrum.

However, Ron's family is currently separated, and either taken hostage, drafted for the army, or killed, which is because they spoke out against the Proditor, like the royal families from Aequum, Callidus, Caritas, and Pacem. Ron's family wasn't the only one to speak out, rather, several did, such as my family, the Grangers; Kalea and Veronique's family, the Greengrasses; the Notts; the Parkinsons; the Lovegoods; the Delacours; and some of the Blacks, among several others.

The families that weren't as vocal were still drafted for the army, or at least their sons were, to show that they were loyal to the Proditor, who are slowly taking over the country. You can definitely tell that the people are trying to get on the Proditor's good side as I can spot at least five Proditor flags from our hiding place in the shadows.

The Proditor flag is simple, but effective. A black flag with a silver, jagged 'P' reminds people of torture, to be frank. That's how a lot of people died. Jagged P's were carved into a lot of the dead bodies in subtle spots, and that is the brand they use to mark important prisoners, at least the ones that are important enough to go to Castrum Proditor, such as Harry.

I shiver, knowing we can never get him back, at least, not until we build up the army, but I don't know if he can last that long. Having regained enough energy, Severus Apparates us to Ustrina, Crabbe Domum to be exact. Just over the glowing red hills lies the Prewett side of Ustrina, where Molly Weasley's side of the family reigns.

All of Ustrina however, has sided with the Proditor; Prewetts, Crabbes, and all. That is probably why Molly Weasley, or Prewett, once again, disowned her children and left them to the Proditor. She, her fiery temper, and her idiot son Percy not only accept, but support the Proditor's reign. After disowning her six other children, she, Percy, and Percy's wife, Phoenix, moved back to Ustrina in order to raise children to add to the Proditor's ever-growing army. Adara, Aine, Titaia, Uriel, Soleil, and Seraphina, the newest to the Prewett brood, are purely evil, according to another one of Jack's cousins, Eilidh. Titaia, the eldest, is a mere nine years old and already has enough control of her powers to set fire to houses, and has burned several of the ones on the Ustrina / Valens border. The youngest, Uriel, who is three can already use his pinky finger to start a small fire. But enough about the Prewetts; let's get back to the Crabbes.

Crabbe Domum is massive, to say the least. It is around half the size of Palatium Crystalla, but still about ten times the size of a normal house. Instead of the walls being glass or crystal, like our kingdom, the walls are pitch black with enchanted flames imprinted into the wall. Overall, however, Crabbe Domum is rather dark, so it is perfect for us to hide in the shadows. "Point Me," I whisper. During one of Kalea's private training sessions with Severus, Veronique and I invented this spell in order to locate the two of them. Basically, the spell enchants my wand to act like a compass; pointing me in the direction of the people I am trying to find. This time, my wand points down to the ground and to the left, so in the western dungeons. (invisible, teleport, instant darkness) Performing the practiced hand signal, my three companions latch onto my cloak and we teleport inside. We land inside the parlor, of sorts. Having traveled to this location before, we know that the dungeon stairs are just across the room. Veronique turns herself invisible, Kalea cloaks herself with darkness, I teleport myself to the rafters, which I soundlessly leap across, and Severus, well, Severus turns himself into a bat. We reach the stone dungeon floor without running into obstacles. Honestly, the Crabbes aren't smart at all, but this time, I'm just going to count myself lucky. Rows of cells with metal bars line the dungeon halls. Today, however, we are only looking for one. All the cells we peer into are empty, except for the final one. The remaining cell contains a wizened old woman and a young boy.

Kalea stage-whispers, "Theo!" and rushes to the bars.

"Wh-who are you?" Theo croaks. His eyes look wild, terrified, silently pleading for answers.

Realizing Theo doesn't remember her, or any of his rescuers, Kalea immediately explains. "Well, Theo, before the Royal Assassination, we were Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger, and Daphne Greengrass, but we were kinda killed and brought back to life with new identities, so now Astoria is Veronique Kastille, Hermione is Miala Gareth, and I am Kalea Kastille."

McGonagall's eyes glance around until she spots the flying bat. "Severus?" she asks.

Severus transforms back into his human form. "It is I," he responds, giving a small smile.

"Severus," she says, in a more serious manner. "Did you perform the bonding spell?"

With a nod, Minerva McGonagall's suspicions are confirmed. "The royal assassination…" she starts.

"All the royalty of Lux are dead, except for the children." Severus resolved. "The magical children are still alive."

"What happened?" McGonagall asks.

"The Proditor," Severus Snape mutters darkly. "Their first major attack in thirteen years, since Pacem." Gulping, Snape continues. "It was an assassination, a massacre. Everyone just, died. When I saw what was happening, I hid. I didn't leave because I'm not a coward, but I just had to get out, had to make sure that I could be there for the survivors. I watched the strongest die. Edward, Lisette, even Paul and Helen died. The Proditor just...came. From what I understood, the same happened for all the other Lux families. Even some of the neutrals died, the Longbottoms, some of the Weasleys." A fat tear falls down Snape's face and he quickly swipes it away. "Someone betrayed us." he states, growling now.

"What happened to you guys?" I cut in. "How did you get caught?"

McGonagall sighs. "As you probably know, I was on my mission. I got stunned by one of the Proditor, and as you can tell, I'm not as young as I used to be, so I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I was here."

Theo goes next. "I was heading to yours, Daph, the gods had just brought me back."

Quickly, Kalea interrupts. "I'm not Daphne, I'm Kalea, Kal if you must."

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, the gods had just brought me back and I was about to Apparate, when I got hit by a spell in my side. I nearly splinched myself trying to get to your place, but the spell didn't allow me to Apparate. They stunned me too, and fell unconscious, then I woke up and Professor was with me, stuck in this cage."

"So the Proditor have magic now?" I interpret.

"Yes," says McGonagall. "Though not many are good at it. All the new children have it though."

A thump sounds from the top of the stairs. "Uh-oh," we've got company." I warn.

With a quick 'Alohomora' cast by Veronique, I hurry inside the cell, prepared to teleport Theo and Professor out. "Can you handle whoever it is?" I ask.

They nod.

"Can you Apparate?" I question.

"Yes," McGonagall replies. "I'll get Theo and I back to Lux."

"Great. Grab my cloak." Following my directions, they grab on and we teleport out of Crabbe Domum.

Teleporting myself back into the house, I spot two bulky figures wearing the signature black Proditor army uniform lying in the middle of a red pool with daggers and arrows protruding from their backs. No other enemies are here, probably due to Kalea's well-cast Silencio. Either way, reinforcements would be coming soon, so we need to get out of here soon. But before we leave, I think we should atone for our crimes, so I pull out my wand and whisper 'Lux'. The red pool ripples then turns into a red pool in the shape of a four pointed star, our symbol. Now, the Proditor will know we're back. I yearn to write my name in big, bold letters on all of the walls, but I resist. If I give the Proditor our new names, then we will lose one of our most crucial points - the Proditor don't know that we exist.

Next time, though. Next time, they will know who we are. They will know that there are rebels. They will know that we will not go down without a fight. They will know that there are people out there to be afraid of. We Apparate home.

 **A/N. Here's the first mission! What did you guys think? Please leave suggestions for the rest of the missions: whether you want more fighting, more obstacles, more moment-to-moment description? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! In the comments, tell us what you guys think about Molly and Percy Weasley. Bye!**

 **-Blue**

 **Beta credits: Faith and lyrqmlfoy**

 **Muse: Faith**


End file.
